The present invention is directed to a probing tip and, more particularly, a planar on edge probing tip with flex.
Electrical signals are the blood that flows through electrical components. Connection mechanisms such as wires, traces, leads, legs, pins, vias, or other connection mechanisms act as the veins and arteries through which the signal blood flows. Electrical test probes are used to provide an electrical connection between electrical components and/or connection mechanisms and the testing instruments (e.g. oscilloscopes) that measure, monitor, diagnose, and/or process the signals.
An electrical test probe generally consists of a probing head, a cable, and a connector. The probing head may have an integral or replaceable probing tip that is suitable for making an electrical contact with electrical components. The probing head is attached to a first end of the cable and the connector is attached to the opposite end of the cable.
A differential test probe measures two signals and outputs a third signal representing the difference between the first signal and the second signal.
As the size of electrical components decreases, probing heads and probing tips get smaller.